Come Out Live!
by AuroraTenchi
Summary: It's a very unique holiday that gives Yami an opportunity to express how he really feels. Just something I heard on the radio last year. Kinda a stupid title tho. YYxY kinda fluffy


Hello again! I keep finding opportunities to type and it really surprises me! Seriously! Anywho, yet again, this has been typed in short sit-down times over a long period of time. I am starting six days before my b-day!...I'm gonna start rambling about what I want but I'm gonna stop myself right now. lol

I heard this on the radio last October, I forgot the date of this special day at one point, but I'm pretty sure I have it right. If I have it wrong, let me know.

I do not own Yugioh, but I would like to thank the radio DJ on Q104 for announcing this day and allowing people to call in.

**THERESONLYUSTHERESONLYTHISFORGETREGRETORLIFEISYOURSTOMISS**

Yugi Muuto sighed as he wrung out the washcloth and placed it on the edge of the sink. Just another one of the extra things he had to do that day. So far that day hadn't gone well. The restrant got his order wrong, his professor at school had conveniantly forgotten to let the class know that they should get another book, and the dishwasher was broken.

Yugi turned up the radio as he heard his favorite song on. A cold breezed blew inside through the window next to the radio. Yugi quickly closed it and rubbed his hands together. It was getting colder and colder that day. He groaned, suddenly remembering that he hadn't put out his and Yami's thicker bedsheets after doing the laundry.

Yugi grumbled again and went to put away the dishes.

"Good evening folks on this very cold October 12. Winter is coming sooner and sooner each year," came the DJ's voice on the radio.

Yugi scoffed. "You got that right."

"It is now 7:00 on a very unique holiday. I was just browsing the internet and found out that today is National Coming Out Day. Hm, America is coming up with the weirdest holidays. Still, I got this idea. If anyone wants to come out of the closet tonight, just call in! Tonight is tolerance people!"

Yugi rolled his eyes. As much as liked listen to the DJ, this was insane. Tolerance had been gone from the world as far as gay people since the AIDS epidemic in the 80s. It was one of the things holding him back from telling Yami his feelings for him. If society hated that lifestyle, there was nothing stopping Yami from feeling that way. The DJ was probably just humoring gays out there.

The DJ turned on a song and Yugi grabbed a towel to dry off the dishes. As if washing them by hand wasn't bad enough. The song was sad and slow. Yugi shot a glare at the radio.

"Yeah, sure. I'll wake you up when September ends. Just never wake me up, ok?" he mumbled to himself.

"Hey Aibou?!"

Yugi quickly set down the plate he was holding so he could turn down the radio.

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing?" Yami called from the top of the stairs.

"I'm drying the dishes," Yugi said, hoping that Yami would offer to help him.

"Oh, are you listening to the radio?"

Yugi frowned. "Yeah."

Upstairs, Yami smiled. "Good. Um, can I borrow one of your CDs then?"

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Sure, they're not down here though. They're on my desk."

"Thank you!" Yami called back with a cheery voice.

Yugi shook his head. Well, at least Yami was happy. Yugi finally smiled. Yami was always able to find the good in just about anything. Just one of his many charming traits. Yami always protected him, Yami had a really hot body, and he stayed on Earth instead of going to the afterlife for him. Why for him spefically though? Yugi still had no clue, but it didn't matter one bit.

Yugi turned the volume back up on the radio and fell into a daydream of his secret koi.

"Hey ladies and gentlemen, we're back. And our phone lines have been pretty jamed with callers wanting to come out of the closet tonight. One special young man caught my attention during the song so I think we should let him go first."

Yugi rolled his eyes. Oh boy, this would be interesting. This man called in to admit something that could ruin him on the radio, which reaches who knows how many people. He'd be a laughing stock. Besides, this whole thing was probably a joke by the DJ or the radio producers anyway.

"Hey man, what's your name?"

"Yami."

Yugi about dropped his plate on the floor. He froze in place and his eyes widened.

"Hey, cool name man. So, you got something to tell the city?"

"Yeah, I'm gay. Deal with it losers!"

Yugi took deep breaths. Yep, that was definately Yami. That was his voice and definately something he would say. Yugi's arm moved zombie-like towards the volume button on the radio.

The DJ laughed. "Awesome man. How long you been like that?"

Yami paused. "Every since I met this one boy..."

The DJ pressed a button that made "Awwwww" sounds as if it were a studio audience. "Nice. What's his name?"

"His name...Yugi."

This time, Yugi really did drop the plate. It crashed onto the floor, still leaving Yugi standing like a statue. He could even hear it's echo over the phone and onto the radio. The DJ didn't seem to notice.

"That Yugi Muuto kid?"

"Yeah, that's him," Yami answered.

"You wanna say anything to him?"

"Yes. Yugi, I know you're listening. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul. You're so beautiful and I hope you can accept this side of me."

Yugi's hand went up to his mouth and his eyes filled with tears.

"Alright man, I hope he does. But hey, it was nice meeting you Yami, but now we have Adam on the phone..."

Yugi slowly lowered the volume and let the tears fall freely.

'He loves me! He loves me!' his mind screamed.

Yugi finally moved and began running towards the stairs. He was careful climbing them considering it was hard enough seeing through the tears of happiness.

"Yami!" he called out.

Yugi dashed into Yami's bedroom where the man sat on the edge of his bed with a huge smile on his face.

"Yami!"

"Aibou?"

"I love you too."

Nothing more had to be said as the two pairs of lips collided in a passionate kiss. And oh Ra how lovely Yami's lips felt against Yugi's. Yugi slipped his tongue into Yami's mouth, causing the other man to moan loudly. Yugi crawled on top of Yami's lap and wrapped his legs around Yami's body and continued to kiss him.

The finally broke for air but went right back to kissing. Yugi squealed as Yami tipped them over so that they were lying down together on the bed. They continued to kiss until Yami pulled away and started kissing Yugi's collarbone. Yugi tilted his head back obediantly and moaned at the feeling. Then Yami began to suck on his tender skin. Yugi gasped.

"Aibou?"

Yugi stroked Yami's back. "Yes Yami?"

"Are you...?"

Yugi giggled. "Ready? I don't know, are you?"

In one swift movment, Yugi had removed Yami's shirt. Yami smirked and attacked Yugi's stomach with tickles. Among all of his laughs and squeals of delight, Yugi was able to compose himself to let Yami knew that he loved him again. Yami returned the words throughout the evening. Both whispered it to each other when they became one, and both screamed it when they reached their breaking points at the same time.

As the moonlight streamed through the window shades, Yami wrapped his arms around his aibou after they'd made love a second time.

"Thanks for loving me enough to let the whole city and suburban area know it," Yugi said, trying to blink away sleep.

"Why wouldn't I?" Yami asked.

Yugi's only response was a chaste kiss on the lips. Yami tightened his grip on Yugi and rested his head on top of Yugi's. They fell asleep together that night, the first of many.

**34277081239578091578195071859078978493278901234780914327809**  
There we go! It took me long enough! Anywho, please review! Ooh, that rhymes! Thanks for the support!


End file.
